Feeding Ground
by Potzy101
Summary: What happens when Sheppard and his team get stuck on world, where the people are preparing for war, on another mission? Their attackers are after John’s ATA gene! The team has to escape before the people use john’s gene…at war.* Note: Carson Becket is sti


**Feeding Ground**

_What happens when Sheppard and his team get stuck on world, where the people are preparing for war, on another mission? Their attackers are after John's ATA gene! The team has to escape before the people use john's gene…at war. Note: Carson Becket is still alive in this story because I just love him to be the doctor._

_R&R! _

**SGA**

Chapter 1: ATA Gene.

The team stepped through the stargate to yet another unfamiliar world. They were met by a cool fall breeze as they stepped out. John wrapped his military jacket closer around his muscular body to stay warm. It was defiantly cold. Of course Rodney has to complain. "Ok, who else thinks it's a bit too cold?"

John sighed annoyed that every time things aren't the way they should be, Rodney has to complain. "Yes Rodney it is cold, but you don't have to complain every time one little thing goes wrong."

Rodney crossed his armed clearly disagreeing with John's response. "I do _not_ complain!" John gave him a stare before Rodney cracked. "Ok, maybe a little, But I was not complaining, I was just simply asking a question out of curiosity."

"Haven't you heard 'curiosity killed the cat'?" John questioned Rodney.

Rodney gave Sheppard a surprised look. "Do I look like a cat?"

John laughed. "Of course not…You don't have nearly enough hair to be a cat."

"HEY!"

"What? It's true!"

"You know what Sheppard, just don't talk to me. Let's get this mission over with. They're serving meatloaf, so I wanna be back in time for lunch." After saying that, Rodney started walking ahead of the team ignoring them when they asked him to slow down.

John chuckled when Rodney stumbled over a mound of dirt. He always enjoyed teasing Rodney. It's fun watching him over react. He always seam to take things a little too personal. Ronan walked up to his side. "Do you think he will be ok?" Ronan asked referring to McKay. John glanced over to Rodney just in time to see him stumble again over a small mound of dirt.

After chuckling again to himself, he nodded. "Yeah, I think he'll be ok. He just has to blow off some steam." Ronan laughed to himself and nodded. John nodded then hollered at Rodney. "McKay! Slow down would ya!"

Rodney turned suddenly and hollered back. "No! I'll slow down when I want to ok?" after that, he turned back around and continued to walk.

"C'mon McKay! Take a joke!" Rodney continued to ignore him. "Great…"

"Maybe you should talk to him." Tayla suggested.

John sighed. "I don't thing that'll work."

Tayla nodded. "But it's worth a try."

John gave her a pleading look begging her with his eyes. Tayla simply tilted her head over to Rodney, telling him to go over to him.

John sighed in defeat. "I can't believe you're making me do this." He murmured to Tayla before trotting over to McKay.

But once john reached Rodney's side, he said. "Don't even bother."

"What?"

"Tayla sent you over didn't she?"

John looked over his shoulder to see Tayla smiling back at him. "Ok maybe she did, but we need to talk."

"Why? Got more jokes?"

John frowned. "Ok, maybe I did go a little overboard with the cat joke…look…I'm sorry ok." Rodney said nothing. "Ok…look, I'll stop with the mean jokes, ok?"

McKay stopped for a moment to look at Sheppard. "Fine."

John smiled and pats McKay on the shoulder. "Good."

Dr Elizabeth Weir glided down the hallway to the control room. She was just informed that colonel Sheppard's team was to return from their mission in 20 minutes and she wanted to be there when they did. When she was nearly halfway there, when the alarm, which said there was an off world wormhole, began going off. Chuck's voice spread through the Atlantis speakers. '_Incoming wormhole!'_ After hearing that, Dr Weir ran full speed down the path way until she reached the control room. "What is it." She gasped out trying to recover her breath.

Chuck the announcer who operated the stargate, answered. "Off world wormhole… I'm receiving Dr. McKay's IDC."

Dr Weir nodded. "Lower the shield."

Chuck nodded and did as told, pushing a few buttons. The shield lowered itself, but almost right when it did, about 5 or 6 arrows flew through the stargate nearly hitting one of the armed military men. Every one on the stargate level ran for cover. Another shower of arrows fled through the gate. Seconds later, the people could hear gun shots, which weir identified to be one of their 9 mils. Another sound was heard…Ronan's blaster. The arrows and gun shots stopped altogether until there was nothing but silence.

Weir stood waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. Instead the stargate shut down. Everybody stood in shock. Sheppard's team did not return.

1 hour earlier…

The team has made it to a small village, which took about 30 minutes to walk there. They where lead to a small, stone building. The team began forming an alliance, when a tall, muscular man barged in. He was wearing baggy, old ratty clothing. He seemed to noticed Sheppard and his team and said. "Who are they?"

One of the men that Sheppard was talking to stood up straight. "They are newcomers. They seek an alliance with our people."

The tall man seemed unconvinced. "We have no need for their alliance. Send them away."

John stood up introducing himself. "Hi, my name's Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. We mean no harm to your people or your village. We only came to form an alliance with our neighbors. So do you have a name?"

The tall man stood up straighter. (If that's even possible.) "My name is Aiken, leader of the Gitanas. Our people are preparing for war, which is why you and your people must leave here immediately."

John thought about it for a second before nodding. "Ok…McKay; let's get back to the gate."

The team all stood to leave. "Thanks for your time." Sheppard said politely.

Aiken nodded and followed Sheppard's team out of the building.

The team cut through the village to get to the gate. As they were walking through the village, Sheppard noticed a small silver object half buried in the sand. Normally he would let it be, but curiosity got the best of him, so he stopped to pick it up. He bent over and grabbed it from the sand. He had only held it for two seconds when the object immediately began to glow in a clear blue light. It sort of reminded him of the chair back at Atlantis. After a moment of observing the device, Sheppard noticed the design. It was some form of Ancient technology. Sheppard noticed the villagers crowed around him and the team.

'_Ok, not good.' _Sheppard thought.

"John?" Tayla's soft voice called out to Sheppard.

Sheppard looked up from the ancient device to look up at his team. Rodney folded his arms over his chest. "What happened to _'Curiosity killed the cat'_?"

Aiken stepped forward. "_You _possess the gene of the Ancestors?"

John hesitated. "Um…no."

With that answer, the men surrounding them held up bows and guns that looked to be a hundred years old. John froze. Aiken stood forth to speak. "You are in no position to tell lies colonel."

'_What else is new?' _John thought to himself.

**So… what'd ya think??? I finally finished the first chapter. Oh, if you have any great ideas for this story…please tell me!!! Chapter 2 will be posted soon! R&R!**

**  
Potzy101**


End file.
